


There's Only Us (No Day But Today)

by Dancing_Adrift



Series: [Not] Everything is Rent [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Jared is still at Jensen's place the night of the Christmas party. It's the first time they've gotten to hang out intentionally, and things seem to be going a little too fast... but maybe it's actually the perfect pace after all.





	There's Only Us (No Day But Today)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispered_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/gifts).



> Written for my beautiful Anna for her birthday. Hope you like it, love, and that it brings you even a sliver of the joy you bring to my life on a daily basis. Ich liebe dich ♥
> 
> So many thanks to [Alyndra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra) for beta'ing! And also to her and so many of my online friends for always encouraging my writing, and specifically this time to those who have been supporting my "FanFicWriMo." I wouldn't have made it to this point without y'all! ♥ Enjoy! :)
> 
> Takes place immediately following [Season of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8763091).

“Thought we were gonna take this slow?” Jensen gasped against Jared’s lips as Jared undid the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans and wrapped one huge, perfect hand around his aching dick. Jensen couldn’t help thrusting up into the tight embrace, his back arching off the futon as he sought out more of Jared’s touch. Everything in him screamed for him to just let go and enjoy it - everything except the niggling voice in the back of his brain that sounded far too much like ‘common sense’ and ‘reason’.

“We were?” Jared lifted his head to meet Jensen’s eyes, his breath washing hot and heavy where it fell mere millimeters from Jensen’s gaping mouth, his hand continuing to stroke strong and sure over the hard length in Jensen’s pants.

“Well, we weren’t explicit on the parameters, but…” Jensen cut off on a groan, his head falling down onto the armrest and his eyes rolling back as Jared gently tightened his hold and swiped his thumb over the weeping crown of his cock. It all felt _so good_ and how Jensen was even capable of _thinking_ with Jared’s hands on him, he didn’t know.

Jared withdrew his hands and settled back on his haunches, regarding Jensen carefully through the veil of bangs that had fallen over his eyes.

“Is this too fast for you?” he asked, voice suddenly small and unsure.

Jensen reached up with both hands, gripping Jared’s upper arms.

“No! No, not at all! I just…” Jensen struggled to sit up, awkwardly tucking himself back in his jeans. He let his hands fall gently on top of Jared's where they were resting on his thighs and he stroked them lightly with his thumbs until Jared again met his gaze.

“This is exactly what I'd hoped would happen tonight. What I'd _fantasized_ about happening.”

Jared's eyes lit up a bit with that admission, but there was still a frown between his brows. Jensen ducked his head, embarrassed; he could kick himself for ruining the moment, but he'd promised himself - this time would be different.

“But despite all my wanting,” he clasped Jared's hands and raised his head again, smiling wryly, “I didn't _actually_ mean for this to happen tonight. Or I didn't actually think it would?” He could feel the pleading look on his face, willing Jared to just understand what he was trying to say, but Jared was still looking confused. Jensen sighed in frustration and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Ugh, I'm totally fucking this up.”

This time, it was Jared whose warm hand enveloped the one of Jensen’s still lying between them.

“You're not fucking up,” he promised. “But I am still a little lost. Explain it to me?”

Jensen grinned broadly and swooped forward to kiss Jared, his free hand cupping his face and holding him close as their lips met. He just couldn't help it - Jared grew more perfect the longer he knew him.

He pulled back, leaving a slightly dazed Jared blinking in front of him.

“Okay, you better start explaining soon or I'm just going to pick up where we left off,” Jared teased. Jensen laughed.

“Alright, fair enough.” He took a steadying breath and continued. “I just… as much as I want you - and I think it's pretty apparent that I do… I don't want to do things the same with you as I have with every other guy before you.”

Jared nodded silently, an understanding smile on his face.

“We've been kind of circling around each other for a couple months now, but we've only really been talking for a week,” Jensen said. “And as much fun as we could have tonight… I'd really like to make something more of this than a simple hook-up. You're different, Jared, and you deserve - _we_ deserve - to treat this differently. You know?”

Jared smiled wide enough for his dimples to pop, and Jensen knew they were going to be okay even before Jared agreed, “Yeah, I know.” Then Jared laughed.

“Still totally want to get in your pants though,” he said.

Jensen stared at him in a bit of a daze because, well, yeah. He totally wanted that too.

“I think we may need to come up with an actual, detailed plan of how we want this to go, or all my good intentions are going to go right out the window in five seconds flat,” he admitted. “Want my hands all over you, but I honestly do want to give myself a chance to actually know you first.”

Jared groaned in agreement, giving Jensen a heated look that almost broke his resolve all over again, before getting his legs out from underneath him so he could scoot back to the opposite end of the futon.

“Well, you did mention something about an Xbox. Maybe we could start there?”

“That sounds great,” Jensen replied. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

He grabbed them each a controller and passed one over to Jared.

“You any good at Madden?”

“Any good?” Jared arched an eyebrow and quirked one side of his mouth up in a smug grin. “I’m totally gonna kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen grinned back. “We’ll just see about that.”

***

After their third game, Jensen had to admit that they were actually pretty well matched when it came to football video games.

“Okay, you may have been right. You’re pretty good at this. Wanna call it?”

“Are you kidding?” Jared scoffed. “You only wanna quit now because you won the last game. Bet if we played again I’d make it a tie.”

Jensen wasn’t gonna turn down a challenge like that.

“Oh yeah? What are you willing to bet? Gotta make it worth my while to risk possibly losing my lead.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows and Jared huffed out a laugh.

“Hmm, let me see.” Jared lifted one hand to his chin and pretended to think for a moment. A moment which stretched out longer, and longer, and longer…

“Dude!” Jensen shoved at Jared’s shoulder, laughing. Jared fell back onto the pillows with a huge grin across his face.

“Fine, fine. Um,” he said, actually appearing to be considering possibilities now. “How about…,” he looked around the room. “If I win this next match, you play me something on that?” He pointed at the guitar in the corner.

Jensen pursed his lips, considering.

“Sure. Seems a little tame, but yeah, we can do that.”

Jared stuck his tongue out at him, but didn’t argue the point.

“And if _I_ win…” Jensen said, then paused when the only things that came to mind were decidedly less tame - more along the lines of where they’d been before his sense of morality or whatever it was had kicked in and stopped them from getting too intimate. He gave a resigned sigh and finished with, “Then _you_ have to play something on the guitar.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment on Jensen also apparently lacking an imagination. Then his features morphed into an exaggerated look of determination.

“Well I’d better make sure I win then, because that is definitely not something anybody wants to hear,” he said.

“What kind of theater major _are_ you?” Jensen teased.

“Let’s just say the closest I get to musical theater is when my best friend is an understudy in a play that happens to star some seriously hot talent,” Jared said with a wink.

“Oh, don’t even. You loved that musical and you know it,” Jensen teased back.

“Well, yeah, I loved the _movie_ version of it, but I probably would never have seen your production of it if Genevieve hadn't been involved.” Jared looked at Jensen through his bangs. “Sure am glad I did though.” He blushed a bit, almost like he was embarrassed at the admission.

“Oh, okay then. I'm really glad you did, too, Jared,” Jensen said. He smiled softly when Jared met his eyes and they sat staring at each other until Jared blushed and dropped his gaze down to his lap again.

“Well!” Jensen broke the silence. “I guess there’s even more incentive for you to win then. If you win, I promise to play something from RENT for you.”

Jared looked up, an excited light in his eyes.

“Yeah? That would be awesome.” He pushed the hair out of his face and straightened so he was seated upright against the back of the futon again, his fingers already working on the controller to start flipping through the game’s menu.

“Let’s do this.”

***

Jared carefully picked up Jensen’s guitar, carrying it over to the futon as Jensen shut down the Xbox and plugged the controllers into their chargers. He sat down with the guitar resting in his lap for a moment, before gleefully handing it over to Jensen once he’d settled on the cushion next to him.

“You are far too giddy about this,” Jensen laughed at him as he threw the strap over his head and got the guitar into the right position.

“Well, I beat your ass, didn’t I? I think I’ve earned the right to gloat a bit,” Jared argued, a huge grin on his face. Jensen raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _Technically_ you just managed to tie up the score. Doesn’t mean you’re the better player.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Jared conceded. “Still won our bet though.” He leaned against the far arm of the futon, his body turned towards Jensen, and brought one knee up to nudge at Jensen’s where it was folded under the guitar. “So, come on. Play me somethin’, Jen.”

Jensen kept his head bowed, his attention focused on the placement of his hands, but he responded with a slight smile.

“Alright, alright. Let me see what I can figure out.”

Jared settled back into the pillows as Jensen started to tune the guitar. He watched Jensen’s fingers as they turned the tuning pegs, and he listened as Jensen started a steady strumming with his other hand. Jared didn’t know too much about playing guitar, but it seemed to be taking him an unusually long time to adjust it to the right note. When Jensen kept up the rhythm as he switched to tuning the next string, Jared started to get suspicious. Then he noticed Jensen’s barely concealed grin.

“Jensen, what…?”

“ _December 24th, 9pm, Eastern Standard Time, from here on in I shoot without a script! See if anything comes of it, instead of my old shit_ ,” Jensen started to sing, his smile fully blown now.

“Oh my god,” Jared grumbled as Jensen kept going.

“ _First shot: Roger, tuning the Fender guitar he hasn’t played in a year! - This won’t tune!_ ”

“ _So we hear!_ ” Jared yelled in sync with Jensen. Then he lunged forward, pretending like he was going to forcefully take the guitar from him. Jensen leaned back and away and lifted his hands from the strings in surrender.

“That is so cheating! You can’t play ‘Tune Up’; that’s not fair!” Jared fell back and crossed his arms, an exaggerated pout on his lips.

Jensen just threw back his head and laughed. His hands lay lax on the body of the guitar, and he just looked so carefree and beautiful… if Jared hadn’t already been halfway gone over him, he definitely would be now.

As Jensen's laughter dissipated, Jared rose from the futon and gently maneuvered the guitar out of Jensen’s arms. He carried it back across the room and replaced it in its stand. Jensen had calmed completely when he returned, his head cocked slightly at him as though he’d asked him a question.

“You were planning on playing that the whole time, weren’t you,” Jared guessed, sitting down again. Jensen shrugged, still grinning.

“It’s the only RENT song I can play on the guitar.”

Jared shook his head, bemused.

“You are such an ass,” he said without any heat.

“Yeah, well, I’m your ass.”

Jared’s gaze met Jensen’s wide-eyed one immediately, both of them apparently taken a bit by surprise at Jensen’s flippant response.

“You are?”

“Well, I mean…” Jensen averted his eyes and shrugged. His face was turning red. He swallowed roughly and turned back to look at Jared.

“I’d like to be?”

“Are you sure? Because that’s about the least romantic proposition I’ve ever heard, and trust me, I’ve heard some doozies.”

Jensen’s face was flaming now, and he was staring down at his hands in his lap. Jared gathered his courage and scooted across the cushion until there were only a couple inches separating them, and he took Jensen’s hands in his own.

“Hey Jen?” He waiting until Jensen met his gaze.

“I want that too. Really. I kind of thought we’d established that already.” Jared paused, letting Jensen nod in agreement. Jared let out a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding, then continued.

“I’ve been thinking. Earlier you suggested that we take this at ‘our own pace’. Maybe make out some, even.”

Jensen nodded again, but he was starting to look a little confused, unsure where Jared was going.

“And then we started making out, and it got a little heavy, and we stopped because you wanted us to. Which is fine!” he made sure to add. “But us talking about RENT made me wonder. First let me say this, but know that I’ll still respect whatever decision you make. But I’m no virgin, and something tells me you’re not either.”

Jensen scoffed wryly in acknowledgement, but he stayed quiet and let Jared keep talking.

“And there are so many ways in which you and I are already different than your other relationships, right? I mean, this isn’t some random one-night stand. For one thing, I already have your phone number. For another, we’ve already talked about how we want this to be something more, right?”

“Right, yes, absolutely,” Jensen said. “I know it’s still early and we don’t know each other all that well yet, but I know I want things to be different with you, Jared.” He smiled up at Jared and squeezed their hands together where they were still joined.

“Good, that’s good!” Jared replied. “But the thing is - and again, I totally respect whatever you decide - but, you know how the theme of RENT is basically ‘No Day But Today’?”

Jensen’s eyebrows both raised at that, but he said nothing yet. So Jared pressed his point.

“I guess what I’m trying to get at is… We still don’t have to go ‘all the way’ tonight. I could honestly make out with you for hours and die happy. Though I wouldn’t say no to more. Want you so badly, Jen. But where do we draw the line, sexually, when it’s obvious that it’s not necessarily a physical difference we need or want, but rather something else? I’m not saying that, like, we have to move in with each other and adopt kids right away or anything…”

Jensen gave a choked laugh at that. Jared rolled his eyes at him.

“Whatever, you know what I mean. The whole ‘happily ever after’ deal - maybe we want it, maybe we don’t; the point is, we don’t have to have that figured out just yet. But if we decide together that we’re serious about this, that we’re going to give it an honest go… why would holding ourselves back from what we want physically - what does that accomplish for us?”

Jared paused to take a breath, and Jensen leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips to keep him from rambling on.

“Shhh, Jay. Just gimme a sec.”

Jared pressed his lips together tightly and watched Jensen as he processed all that Jared had said. He kept alternating between looking up at Jensen’s face - noticing how his brow crinkled as he contemplated, discovering new freckles - and down at their clasped hands. He enjoyed the warmth of Jensen’s palms against his and he appreciated the calming effect of the continued contact. Jensen hadn’t pulled away, and he was obviously giving Jared’s questions and reasoning some serious thought. Jensen’s thumbs were absentmindedly stroking the backs of Jared’s hands and Jared focused on that and his own breathing as he attempted to remain patient.

Finally, Jensen met Jared’s eyes and smiled shyly.

“You make a really good point,” he said. “It doesn’t really seem fair, especially considering how far I’ve gone physically with near strangers before, to deny having that with someone I actually really like and could see myself caring pretty greatly about.”

Jared ducked his head a little at that, but his smile was pleased. Jensen raised one hand to lift Jared’s chin back up so he was looking at him again.

“I still don’t really know how far I want to go tonight. I still want to get to know you better. But…” His smile grew a lot brighter as he continued. “But, just because we know up front that we want to be serious doesn’t mean we can’t still date, right? I mean, usually it’s the opposite - either a one-night stand that goes nowhere, or it’s dates that end in sex, maybe dating for a while or whatever, but… I think it’s kind of hard to define, but whatever we end up doing, I think we’re already set for it to be different. For it to be better.”

“Yeah. I think so too,” Jared said, his heart swelling with happiness. Finally they were here, and it was better than any other romantic relationship - and better than most of his platonic relationships, too - that Jared had ever had.

“So,” Jensen continued, “I just have one question.”

“What’s that, Jen?”

“Will you stay the night with me?”

Jared felt his eyes widen at that question.

“I… You mean… But you just said… !” he stuttered. Jensen laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed as he just let himself enjoy the soft press of Jensen’s lips. When Jensen pulled away he was smiling at Jared fondly.

“Just because I ask you to stay over doesn’t mean I’m suddenly going to have sex with you,” he elaborated. “But I’d really like that, if you’d stay. Didn’t you ever used to have sleepovers? How you and a friend could stay up all night talking until you both fell asleep, and not remembering most of the conversation in the morning? It could be just like that, but with more kissing.”

Jared grinned wide and bright. Funny how he seemed to always be doing that around Jensen.

“That sounds absolutely awesome. I’d love to stay here tonight,” he answered happily. “Though I might have to borrow your toothbrush.”

Jensen made a face at that.

“Eh, I think I have a spare you can use.”

“Whatever, Jen,” Jared laughed again. “Not like I don’t plan on swapping plenty more spit with you or anything.”

“Ugh. Still just seems so unsanitary.” Jensen shuddered.

“It’s fine. I would be honored to use your spare toothbrush,” Jared teased. “And look, we’re learning more about each other already. I’m logical and practical, and you’re a bit of a germaphobe.”

“Oh my god, shut up and kiss me already,” Jensen laughed out, pushing against his shoulder playfully.

“Gladly,” Jared said, and then closed the distance between them and promptly forgot all about anything else.

***

It was a long while before they parted again. Breathing heavily, their lips red and swollen from what had to have been a good ten minutes of just making out... Jensen had been half hard nearly the entire time, and he could tell from the body pressed heavily against him that Jared was pretty much the same.

He looked up to where Jared had pulled away but was still leaning over him, his chest and stomach lifted up, pressing their groins together. Jensen had been gripping Jared's shoulders while they kissed; now he watched as he ran his fingers through Jared's silky hair, combing it back out of his face and behind his ears. Then he dragged his hands down Jared's gorgeous neck, thumbs stroking over his pulse point, Adam's apple, and the little hollow at the base, between his collarbones.

Jared had removed his heavier sweater earlier when they'd been playing the video game, leaving him in just a tight v-neck t-shirt now, and Jensen enjoyed the single-layer effect to the fullest. He smoothed his palms across Jared's pecs, feeling them move with every shallow breath. Finally, he slid his hands back up to Jared's shoulders just to let them travel down Jared's bare arms, taut with the effort of holding himself up - triceps, biceps, forearms - all that muscle under beautifully tanned skin, leading Jensen down until he circled Jared's wrists with his fingers.

Jared's voice, a little rougher than usual, brought Jensen's attention back to his face.

“See something you like?” he asked.

“I think the question is more, is there anything I _don't_ like?” Jensen's eyes roamed over Jared's features again, from the mole below his left eye, to the dimples that were shyly making an appearance as Jared reacted to Jensen's answer. Jensen brought a hand up to pull at Jared's bottom lip with his index finger, fascinated by the stretch of glistening pink flesh, and then swiped his thumb along the width of it. He met Jared's eyes where the pupils were growing wide and starting to hide the irises and the stunning array of colors contained there.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, Jare’, you know that?”

“You're one to talk,” Jared growled, then swooped down to bite at Jensen's mouth some more, plunging in deep with his tongue. “Can't,” he said between kisses, “hardly,” a press of lips, “keep,” he sucked on Jensen tongue, “my hands off you,” he finished with one resounding smack of their lips.

“Fuck,” Jensen said. “I hear ya.” As if to prove his point, he moved his hands from where they’d flown to grip Jared’s hips to run them up and down Jared’s sides. Every time he reached the upper region of Jared’s ribs, he couldn’t help noticing that Jared twitched ever so slightly. On his next pass, he slowed the drag of his hands deliberately and watched as Jared tried to hide flinch.

“Oh my god,” Jensen said. “Are you… are you _ticklish_?”

He started to really dig his fingers in then, but he didn’t get to wriggle them for long at all before Jared was pulling away and clambering off him. He shoved Jensen’s feet off the futon so he could sit at the opposite end. 

“Maybe,” he admitted, sticking his tongue out. He grabbed a pillow and held it over his chest, arms crossed in front of it and hands tucked protectively under his armpits. Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at the picture he made.

“Oh, baby,” he crooned. “That’s just too fucking adorable.”

Jared rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow closer to his chest.

“Aw, don’t worry.” Jensen sat up so he could pat Jared’s shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Jared eyed him warily, but then he gave a little nod and his grip relaxed a little bit.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t keep it in mind though,” Jensen said, winking. He stood up from the futon and stretched, doubling over when Jared’s pillow hit him square in the stomach a second later. Jensen let out a surprised laugh, picked up the fluffy projectile and lunged at Jared, stuffing the pillow in his face and threatening to smother him with it.

It wasn’t until Jared finally gained the upper hand and was able to force Jensen’s hands to his sides that they realized the position they’d gotten themselves into. Jensen was straddling Jared’s lap, his legs bracketing Jared’s and his knees flat on the mattress of the futon.

Jared, who had managed to wrestle the pillow away from Jensen, dropped his quarry and brought his hands up to rest on Jensen’s hips.

“Hey,” he said quietly, dropping a light kiss onto Jensen’s mouth.

“Hey,” Jensen responded, just as softly. 

“As much as I love this,” Jared said, “I could really use a drink if we’re gonna stay up here the rest of the night. Maybe even a snack. All this getting to know each other has been _exhausting_.”

Jensen traced the dimples along Jared’s smile, happy to be exactly where he was, even if it meant being the recipient of Jared’s teasing. Or maybe especially because of it. Regardless, Jared did have a point. So Jensen kissed him one more time and then awkwardly crawled off his lap to stand again on the floor.

“Yeah, you’re right. You want to go back downstairs for a little while? Or do you want me to just run down and grab us some stuff?”

“Which one would be faster?” Jared asked.

Jensen raised his eyebrows, more than a little amused by Jared's priorities. But then Jared smiled and rose to his feet.

“Nah, I'm just kidding, I'll come down with you. I'm sure you'll want help carrying stuff back up.” He laid his hand on Jensen's lower back and leaned over to kiss him lightly. “But I really would rather just grab some food quick and then come back up here. I got enough partying in earlier.”

Jensen smiled and headed for the door. He cracked it open, listening carefully.

“I think it's quieted down a bit anyway. Sounds like they might be in the middle of another set right now, so we should be able to sneak around most people.”

Jared pulled his sweater back on as he followed Jensen onto the landing. They paused at the top of the stairs, the music of unplugged acoustic guitars and quiet vocals drifting up from the main level, confirming Jensen's suspicions.

“If we turn as soon as we get downstairs, we should be able to make it to the kitchen without running into too many people,” he said to Jared, keeping his voice low. “I'll get the booze, you get the food?”

Jared nodded with a big grin and they started tip-toeing down the stairs. Some of the old wooden steps were rather creaky, so their descent wasn't quite as silent as they might have liked, but they still made it to the kitchen without being noticed by any of the party-goers currently singing carols in the living room.

Jensen darted out into the dining room, leaving Jared in the kitchen to scrounge up some food. The liquor table was looking pretty well picked over, with most bottles nearly drained and the beer cooler empty save for a couple hard ciders. Then a bottle of Patrón tucked away in the very back caught his eye. Yahtzee.

Jensen grabbed two unused plastic cups and poured a shot's worth of tequila in each. He grabbed them and the bottle and carried them over to where Jared was piling wings onto a paper plate.

“Here,” he said, holding one cup out for Jared to take. He grabbed it readily enough, but eyed the contents cautiously.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Not Jag,” Jensen answered with a smirk, lifting the Patrón and giving the bottle a shake. He raised his own cup in a salute. “Cheers, Jay.”

Jared grinned widely at him and lifted his drink, returning the toast, and then threw back the shot. Jensen waited for just a moment, enjoying watching the way Jared's throat worked as he swallowed. And then he watched some more, delighted at how Jared's eyes scrunched closed at the taste of the alcohol with no chaser. When Jared opened his eyes, tossing his head in a way which made his shiny hair bounce around his shoulders attractively, and caught Jensen staring at him, Jensen quickly downed his own shot and then hurried away to go see if anything good was left in the fridge.

He returned a moment later to find Jared loading fruit and veggies onto what was left of the meat and cheese tray. Jensen had managed to score the better half of a variety pack of beer, and he held the box up for Jared's inspection. Jared nodded his approval just as the music in the living room died completely and Steve's voice could be heard wishing the crowd a good night. Jared's eyes widened in dismay.

“Just grab your stuff and let's go!” Jensen hissed. He snatched the tequila bottle and their cups and hurried past Jared who quickly gathered his platters of food and scurried out after him.

They rushed past a few people gathering their shoes and coats in the hall, avoiding eye-contact with anyone, and took the stairs two at a time. Jensen's stockinged feet slid a little on the floor as he skidded to a halt outside his door, then, with a quick shuffling of his loot, he was turning the knob and they were back inside his room.

Jared strolled past him, dumping his plates full of food on the coffee table before he fell onto his back on the futon in a fit of giggles. Jensen made sure the door was locked behind them, set the box with the booze in it on the floor, and then just stood there, hands on his hips and a smile overtaking his face as he watched Jared dissolve in helpless laughter. _Fuck_ but he was gorgeous. Jensen felt something inside him break, like suddenly every reason he’d had for wanting to hold back, as intangible as they may have been, was suddenly rendered unimportant and irrelevant, and all that mattered was the man before him.

Jensen stepped to the side of the futon and gently lowered himself to his knees beside Jared. He brought one hand up to caress over Jared’s head, petting at his hair and tucking strands away and out of his face, his other hand resting on Jared’s nearest shoulder. Jared calmed under his touch and opened his eyes to meet Jensen’s gaze. His whole face was so relaxed and it looked a bit like he was glowing from the happiness that shone from his eyes. He was impossible to resist, and Jensen was done trying to hold back.

Jensen lowered his head and pressed a firm kiss to Jared’s lips. He nipped at them lightly and darted out his tongue, asking silently for Jared to let him in. Jared opened his mouth with a soft gasp and Jensen’s questing tongue met the hot slide of Jared’s and he groaned as they deepened the kiss together. Jared’s hands were lying motionless at his sides, pinned down by Jensen’s upper body pressing against him. But Jensen’s hands were able to roam freely, and he trailed them over Jared’s body with relish, allowing them to explore like they had earlier, when he’d been watching Jared, before they were side-tracked by the discovery of Jared’s ticklishness and their need for sustenance.

He flattened his palms on Jared’s chest, savoring the firm muscle there. He dragged his hands down until he reached the hem of Jared’s sweater and walked his fingers under the thick material until he met the warm skin beneath. Jared’s stomach trembled a bit at the contact and Jensen watched as his eyes fluttered open, his mouth going slack in a little ‘o’. Jensen pulled away and grinned as he spread his hands wide over Jared’s abs, feeling rather smug as Jared’s breathing became much faster and shallower as Jensen continued to map out the flat planes and subtle dips of Jared’s abdomen. He crouched down a little further to press his lips against the fluttering pulse in Jared’s neck and nuzzle his nose in the warm space just below his jaw.

“You like that, baby? Love having my hands on you, you feel so good.” Jensen smiled when he felt Jared nod eagerly above his head. He lifted himself up to look back into Jared’s face. “Think we can get these shirts off of you?” he asked, his hands already leaving the warm cocoon under Jared’s clothes in preparation of tugging them off.

Jared sat up then, turning carefully so his legs were hanging over the edge of the futon with Jensen leaning back on his heels between them. He gently knocked Jensen’s hands away and took the shirts off himself, crossing his arms and pulling them both off in one smooth movement. Jensen rested his palms on Jared’s upper thighs and drank his fill of the sight of miles of newly exposed skin before him.

“God damn, Jare’. Have I mentioned how _fucking gorgeous_ you are?” Jared’s body made Jensen feel downright reverent, and he thought it was pretty appropriate that he was already on his knees because he was all set to worship this beautiful man. Jared’s head was tilted down, hair in his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, as though he was embarrassed by Jensen’s praise. Jensen raised himself off his haunches and brought his hands up to Jared’s waist, carefully avoiding - this time - his more ticklish areas. He squeezed Jared’s sides gently and leaned forward.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmured, and took one of Jared’s nipples in his mouth. He heard Jared gasp above him and felt his chest move with it as he brushed over the rapidly hardening nub, licking and sucking, absorbing every noise and motion he coaxed from Jared’s body. He spread his fingers wide and dragged them horizontally across Jared’s stomach, tracing the lines of his abs and dipping in and around his belly button as his mouth paid his devotions to each of Jared’s nipples in turn. He kissed his way across Jared’s chest, enjoying how the smattering of soft hair there tickled his nose and cheeks. He rested his forehead against Jared’s sternum and watched the splay of his hands on Jared’s abdomen. The dark trail of hair followed the centerline of Jared’s body, widening to circle his belly button and diving below the waist of his jeans. Jensen let his hands fall to rest on the edge of the denim, his fingers slipping just underneath to grip tightly at the hem. He rubbed one thumb over the metal button and bit his lip. He lifted his head away from Jared’s body to get a look at his face, only to find Jared gazing intently down at him.

“Fuck, Jared… Can I?” he asked, moving one hand to cup Jared’s cock, hard and straining under the zipper, keeping the other stroking soothingly over the smooth muscle of his stomach. Jared nodded.

“Whatever you want, Jen. Yes, please.”

“Want you,” Jensen breathed, as though it wasn't currently the most obvious statement in the world. He could feel how warm his face was, cheeks flushed hot with his arousal, and his breathing had become just as labored as Jared's.

Jensen unbuttoned Jared's pants with a well-practiced flick of his fingers, and then let the force of Jared's long, long cock pushing itself out from Jared's boxer-briefs undo the zipper… okay, so he helped drag the tab down, but Jared’s monster cock could probably have managed by itself, if it had to. He was impressed that Jared’s jeans had been able to contain it.

Jensen's mouth watered. Just like the rest of him, Jared's cock was gorgeous - cut, and thick, and, _fuck_ , goddamn proportional. He gripped Jared’s pants tightly as he leaned forward to suck the leaking tip into his mouth, unable to wait another moment.

Jared's hips stuttered forward, trying to thrust deeper into Jensen's mouth, seemingly without any input from Jared; his head was resting on the back of the futon, eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face. Jensen pulled back, not really looking to choke himself right off the bat. Jared whined at the loss of the touch, and Jensen licked his lips when Jared opened his eyes to look down at him.

“Don't worry, baby. I'll get there. Just gimme a few moments,” Jensen purred.

Jensen brought his fingers back to the waist of Jared's jeans and slid them under the denim and the black fabric of Jared's underwear. He carefully pulled both garments out and down, freeing Jared's cock completely. Jared helpfully lifted his hips so Jensen could push his pants down past his knees and around his ankles.

Jensen brought his hands up to Jared's thighs. He rubbed lightly over the hair on top, dipping down to the inner thighs and flirting near the crease where his legs and groin met. Jared rolled his head back against the futon again, groaning at the sensation but staying absolutely still for whatever Jensen wanted to do.

“Fuck, so good for me, baby. So gorgeous.”

“Jensen, please,” Jared moaned. Jensen let his gaze travel up Jared’s body, from his dripping cock, red and divining-rod hard; over his perfectly toned stomach, bracketed by the most fantastic jut of hip bones; to his heaving chest and the glistening line of his neck. He slid his hands up Jared’s thighs to grip his hips and redirected his attention to Jared's dick. If it could speak, he was pretty sure it would be begging right along with Jared.

“Okay. I got you,” he said and then dove right in. Jared's upper body nearly curled right off the futon when Jensen took all of Jared's cock as deep into his mouth as he possibly could. There was a _lot_ of cock, and not even Jensen's talents would carry him that far, so he brought one hand up to curve around and squeeze at the base. He pressed firmly at Jared's hip where his other hand still held on, silently warning him to stay still.

Jared gripped a nearby pillow as he sat back again, his stomach straining with the effort of keeping his hips from thrusting. Jensen removed his hand from Jared's cock to guide Jared's empty hand to the back of Jensen's head. Jared tangled his fingers in Jensen's hair - not too tight - and Jensen groaned in pleasure at the slight tug against his scalp. He brought his own hand back to stroke over the smooth skin of Jared's dick, sloppy with precome and Jensen's spit, and Jensen increased the speed of his movements, bobbing up and down, running his tongue along the veins lining Jared's cock, and sucking with an enthusiasm as natural as the sun rising.

“Fuck, Jen, fuck,” Jared said. “God, I'm so close. Feels so good.”

Jensen hummed in agreement, sending vibrations along Jared's dick that made him shudder. Figuring his fist at the base of Jared's cock provided a good enough barrier to prevent him from choking to death if Jared started moving again, Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared's hip and brought it down to start caressing and tugging at Jared's balls.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Jared cursed. His breath was utterly ragged now, his voice stuttering out in bursts. “Could you… ? Jen, would you, a little lower, I need, I just… please!”

Jensen raised an eyebrow - not that Jared could see - at the broken request, but he was pretty sure he knew what Jared was asking for. So he lifted his head, his mouth providing tight suction the whole way, until his lips were wrapped just around the head of Jared's cock. He loosened his grip just enough to let some liquid pool down the shaft which he then collected with two fingers. He brought the fingers up and stuck them alongside Jared's dick in his mouth, tongue swirling and slurping, making as much of a mess as he could. When he was satisfied that they were totally soaked, he lowered them down Jared's straining cock in a teasing drag, running them lightly over the seam of Jared balls and following that line to Jared's center. A litany of, “Yes, yes, yes,” fell mindlessly from Jared's lips, letting Jensen know he was on _exactly_ the right track.

Jensen circled wet fingers around Jared's rim, pressing ever so slightly at the furled surface. Jared's words turned into whimpers above him, and he started thrashing his head back and forth, his grip in Jensen's hair tightening almost to the point of pain. Jensen continued sucking on just the crown of Jared's cock, lapping at every burst of precome that crossed his palate. When he figured Jared was just about ready, Jensen took Jared as deeply into his throat as he could, matching the movement in the opposite direction as he plunged his slicked fingers inside Jared's hole, both of them at once. Jared came almost instantly, a surprised shout the only warning before he was emptying into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen pushed his fingers in and out of Jared a few times, until they were too dry to slide back in easily. He drank down Jared's release, and as Jared came down from his orgasm, Jensen kissed and licked along Jared's spent cock, eager to lap up every last drop. He pulled away when Jared's hand gave a gentle tug on his hair and his other let go of the mangled pillow to grasp for Jensen's shoulder. Jensen allowed himself to be grabbed at and manhandled until Jared had managed to pull him into his lap.

Jared brought his hands up to cup Jensen's face and he kissed him fiercely - long, and hard, and deep. One hand lowered to grip Jensen's ass, and then Jensen suddenly found himself flipped onto his back with Jared stark naked above him.

Jared attacked Jensen's neck with his mouth, and Jensen threw back his head to give him more room. One of Jared's hands fumbled with Jensen's fly.

“So fucking amazing, Jen,” Jared grunted in between teasing bites just above the collar of his shirt. The sensation was distracting enough that Jensen didn't realize Jared had gotten his jeans open until he felt that huge paw wrapping around his aching cock for the second time that evening.

“Jared!” Jensen cried out, his hips pushing against the futon, pumping into the delicious friction of Jared's grip. Jared twisted his wrist on every upstroke and Jensen was quickly nearing the edge.

“Not moving too fast now, right Jen?” Jared teased, lifting himself up and grinning smugly down at him, his hand still working Jensen's cock between them. Jensen brought his hands up to grasp Jared's biceps, hanging on tightly.

“Actually, if you could move just… a little… faster…,” Jensen grunted out, his eyes slamming shut and his head knocking hard against the side of the futon as Jared followed his instructions exactly and Jensen found himself spilling hot and wet over Jared's hand.

“Oh, fuck. Fucking Christ, Jared.” He felt his whole body go limp with the end of his climax, his arms dropping to his sides. He opened his eyes to see Jared grinning above him and he just barely managed a smile in return, even his face feeling the lassitude setting in.

“C’mere,” he said, throwing one arm up and weakly tugging at the back of Jared’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Jensen’s participation was mostly passive, but he did his best to convey his satisfaction with teeth and tongue and lips, and Jared gave as good as - better than - he got. As Jensen slowly came back to himself, he dragged his hand from where it was tangled in Jared’s hair and swept it along the glorious curve of Jared’s back, his ass. All still bare.

“Uh,” he groaned. One last peck to Jared’s lips and he pulled away, pressing his head into the pillow beneath him. “You, uh… Not that I don’t love having you naked, but… you wanna maybe put some clothes back on, get ready for bed?”

Jared raised his sullied hand, slimy and covered in liquid white.

“And maybe get cleaned up?” he suggested with a smirk.

“Yeah, that might be good.” Jensen laughed. “And maybe now we’re ready to actually eat some of all that food you grabbed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jared said as he pushed himself up and off the futon single-handedly. He started looking around the room, then grabbed a tissue from the box on Jensen’s desk.

“Oh, I’ve got some wipes too, if you’d rather…” Jensen blushed as he pointed to the plastic container. “Or there’s a bathroom down the hall?”

“Nah, these’ll be fine. Thanks.” Jared pulled out a couple wet cloths and scrubbed them over his hand before tossing the whole lot in the trashcan. His eyes roved over Jensen’s body and his lips curled up on one side, smug.

“You might wanna clean up too, Jen.”

Jensen looked down at himself and groaned at the mess he’d made of his boxers and jeans. Ah well, it’d wash out, he supposed. Still, he hauled himself off the futon and headed to his closet. He dropped his underwear and pants all at once, smirking at the appreciative wolf-whistle behind him, and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. He chucked his sweater in the dirty laundry as well, leaving him in just his t-shirt and shorts. He turned back to Jared.

“Hey, you want a pair of shorts or something to sleep in?”

“Sure, Jen, that’d be great, thanks.”

Jensen turned back to his closet to see what he could find, but before he could get any further, a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Jared was pressing a firm kiss to his neck.

“I’m really glad you asked me to stay tonight, Jen. And I’m glad we’re doing things at our own pace.”

Jensen covered Jared’s hands with his own and leaned back so his head was resting against Jared’s chest. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the simple affection. He smiled.

“Yeah, Jared. I am too.”

***

Jared stumbled over the bottom step, almost crashing into the pile of shoes still littering the front entryway, but he managed to catch himself by latching onto the railing and swinging his body around the staircase. He grimaced at the loud noise; when he’d left Jensen’s room, the rest of the house had been so quiet that he figured everyone else must still be asleep. He’d hate to wake someone - especially possibly hungover someones - up.

He hadn’t really gotten much of a tour of the upstairs the night before, since both times he and Jensen had been up there they’d just gone straight to Jensen’s bedroom. Thankfully he’d been able to find the bathroom easily enough this morning, which he supposed was all that really mattered. He assumed all the other bedrooms were on that floor as well, and when he didn’t hear any change in the silence, he continued on to the kitchen feeling relieved.

His relief quickly turned to embarrassment when he saw there was already someone there. Dark red hair pulled back in a long ponytail, wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top and baggy sweatpants, she was leaned over, frowning and poking at the coffee machine on the counter. Jared cleared his throat and she straightened to look at him just as the coffee maker gurgled to life.

“Uh, hi,” he stammered. “I didn’t think anyone else was up.” He ducked his head, glancing at her through his bangs, and felt his cheeks grow warm at his awkwardness.

The girl smiled brightly.

“I don’t think anyone else really is,” she said. “But I’m usually up pretty early anyway. It’s not a problem, trust me,” she said. Her eyes sparkled at him and he couldn’t help but notice that she was ridiculously pretty.

Jared gave a small smile. He wasn’t really sure what to do. His plan had been to grab a glass of water and maybe see if there was still any leftovers from the night before, but he felt a little weird about it with someone watching. Luckily the girl didn’t let him fret for long.

“So. You’re obviously Jared,” she stated plainly before not-so-subtly giving him a full-body once-over. She must have approved of what she saw, because she nodded once and then met his eyes again with a smug smirk on her face.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” Jared scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit at a disadvantage. “And you must be… ?” He paused, uncertain, not wanting to assume.

“Danneel,” she replied, sticking her hand out to shake, which he did gladly. He felt both relieved and somehow a little more uneasy than he had before, too.

“Right, of course,” he said with a warm smile. “Jensen’s mentioned you, but I guess we never really got introduced last night.”

“Mm, yeah. I imagine you had more important things to do,” she responded, her grin growing wider as they finished shaking hands and she let her eyes travel over his body again. Suddenly Jared felt far more naked than he really ought to while being basically fully clothed in his undershirt and a pair of Jensen’s gym shorts. He noticed his cheeks growing warm and he cleared his throat, not sure what sort of situation he might be in. Jensen had mentioned that Danneel was one of his very best friends, and Jared couldn’t help thinking that he was about to be subjected to some sort of interrogation.

Danneel must have seen something in his face that reflected his fears, because she snorted out a gentle chuckle.

“Oh sweetie, you’re fine. If I wanted to know details, I’d pester Jensen.”

Jared groaned at that, but he was able to meet her eyes again, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Besides, he’s talked about pretty much nothing _but_ you since last weekend. I feel like we practically know each other already.”

“He… really?” Jared felt a flutter in his stomach that had nothing to do with Danneel’s teasing.

She reached out and squeezed his bicep (though she did linger a bit, so Jared suspected it wasn’t entirely innocent), and smiled at him softly.

“Yeah, really. You didn’t hear it from me, but I think he’s pretty gone over you.”

Jared swallowed hard, his heart thumping in his chest as he stared at Danneel. She shrugged, flipping her long ponytail back over her shoulder, and turned back to the coffee machine which seemed to have finally stopped dripping.

“It’s not really like Jensen,” she continued. “Don’t get me wrong - Jen _loves_ his men - but you’re different.” She turned back around, holding two mugs of steaming coffee out to him.

“Having finally met you,” she grinned up at him, “I think I understand why.”

Danneel stared expectantly, and Jared blinked out of his daze when she again pushed the coffee cups at him. He took them from her and then just looked down at them, too absorbed in the multitude of emotions swirling in his brain in reaction to what Danneel had said to be able to process why he now had two cups of coffee. Danneel laughed at him.

“There’s sugar on the counter and creamer in the fridge, if you want. Jensen’ll take his black though,” she said.

“Jensen will… Oh, right.” Jared felt himself blushing again as he finally got with the program. “Uh, thanks, Danneel.”

“Please, call me Danni. And you’re welcome.” She smiled at him brightly one more time. Jared’s returning smile got a little lost when he noticed that she was again holding two mugs of coffee.

“What? You’re not the only one who got to have a little fun last night,” she said with a wink. “Now go on, bring those up to Jensen. He’s not much of a morning person, I’ll be honest… but you plus coffee ought to do the trick. So shoo!”

Jared wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself - and he hoped Danni would keep quiet about it too - but he absolutely turned tail and ran when Danneel kicked him out of the kitchen. He was halfway up the stairs before he realized he hadn’t put anything in his own coffee, but he figured that he could suffer plain coffee for one morning as long as it meant he got to share it with Jensen.

***

“Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty.” Jared set the coffee on the nightstand and nudged Jensen to the side so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

“Mornin’,” Jensen grumbled back, bringing a hand up to scrub at his face. He squinted over at Jared. “Wha’ time ‘s it?”

Jared glanced at his watch.

“Looks like it’s just about 9:00.”

“Guess that’s not too bad,” Jensen said as he shuffled back to sit up against the headboard. He blinked at Jared, a little crinkle forming between his eyebrows. Jared chuckled and gently ran his knuckles across Jensen’s cheek. The light stubble scratched at his fingers so he flattened his hand and cupped Jensen’s face instead, swooping in for a soft kiss.

“Well, it’s not, but it kind of is, too,” Jared replied. “It’s actually the reason I’m waking you up.” He handed one of the coffee mugs to Jensen.

“Why?” Jensen asked. He took the cup and looked down at it, a confused expression still on his face. His hair was all tousled and he just looked so damn adorable that Jared couldn’t resist leaning in for another quick kiss.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on staying over when I came here last night,” Jared started. “So not only did I have to dirty your spare toothbrush” - Jensen crinkled up his nose and stuck his tongue out at Jared’s ribbing - “but I also have to leave kind of early.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows over the brim of his mug as he took a tentative sip. Jared dipped his hand under the covers to rest on Jensen’s thigh and rubbed his palm back and forth over the warm skin.

“I swear I’m not leaving because I want to,” he said, thumb stroking over the fine hair on Jensen’s leg. “But unfortunately I have a meeting for a group project at 11:00, and I need to go home first, shower, grab my stuff... you know.”

“Okay,” Jensen said. He turned to set his mug back on the nightstand and slid his hands under the blankets to catch Jared’s. “But is all that really going to take two hours?” he asked.

“Nope!” Jared answered with a grin. “But I wanted to make sure we got at least a little time together this morning before I left, too, so…”

“Aw, baby. You are such a sap!” Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand and leaned forward for a deep kiss. He tasted like coffee, maybe a little sour, but it didn’t matter because it was Jensen, and Jared wanted to soak up every bit.

“Nah,” Jared argued. “Just selfish. Can’t seem to get enough of you.” He kissed Jensen’s mouth, licking and nipping at his bottom lip until it was red and swollen and shining. He grinned down at his work then smiled up at Jensen who seemed a little dazed again. He brought his free hand up to tilt Jensen’s chin so they were looking each other in the eye.

“I had a really great time last night,” Jared said, his voice low to convey how much he meant the words, despite the clichéd phrase. Jensen’s gaze cleared and he smiled softly at Jared.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’m really looking forward to our second date.” Jared beamed at Jensen who just blinked at him.

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen responded automatically, then did a double take. “But… but we don’t have plans… ” he said, the statement coming out almost like a question.

“No, we don’t,” Jared agreed. “But we will. We’ll figure it out. I’ve got your number, you’ve got mine… And we’re gonna make this work, right?”

Jensen nodded, his whole face lighting up. Jared brushed his fingers over the crinkles that formed in the corners of Jensen’s eyes, sweeping over freckles and warm cheeks. His boyfriend was so beautiful… huh. Jared’s mind stuttered over the thought and then he grinned wide enough to feel the dimples popping in his cheeks.

“Besides, we’re officially dating now, right?” Even after their time together the last fourteen hours or so, Jared still felt the tiniest sliver of doubt. But he need never have worried, because Jensen - Jensen was different.

“Right,” Jensen confirmed with a matching grin. He pulled at Jared’s shirt, and slid down the bed, dragging him with. “Now stop talking so much. I’ve been informed I have a limited amount of time with my boyfriend this morning, and I’d like to make the most of it.”

That, Jared thought as he covered Jensen’s body with his own, sounded like the perfect start.


End file.
